


the flickering flames of regret

by volunteer_of_hufflepuff



Series: looking through a shattered telescope at another universe [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10 Coda, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff
Summary: alec. alec is in pain.Or where Magnus may be back from Edom, but that doesn't stop chaos from erupting around Alec as he lies helpless on the ground, unable to help those he loves the most.





	the flickering flames of regret

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short, warm up drabble that I liked so much that I decided to post here.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

alec. alec is in pain.

his chest is burning, like a sputtering fire.

but more than that - he’s confused.

the world isn’t clear. everything is sinking into a blistering haze. it’s swirling, shaking and blurry. it takes three more blinks until his eyes shudder shut.

there’s someone holding his hand. he thinks that it is magnus, rings cool against his palm.

he wants to say sorry. wishes that he had prevented magnus from going to visit his father in another hellish plane.

but it’s not up to him to police magnus’ actions.

the smell of ashes lingers in the air, choking his lungs.

he thinks that magnus is crying. 

but it’s hard to tell: the world around him feels fake, like he is looking through a shattered telescope at another universe.

alec just wants magnus to be alright.

but he can’t even open his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/).


End file.
